


The Chosen One

by folerdetdufoler



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evakteket SKAMenger Hunt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folerdetdufoler/pseuds/folerdetdufoler
Summary: the "santa lucia" prompt





	The Chosen One

Even rang the doorbell because he couldn’t manage the handle with his arms full.

“Oi! You know you can just walk in, you live here too.” Isak stepped to the side after opening the door, letting Even enter.

“Let me put down my bags and then I’ll laugh at your joke.” Even carried the bags all the way to the kitchen, then purposefully set them down on the counter and turned to Isak. He laughed plainly, these slow, sarcastic barks, until Isak couldn’t stand it anymore and waved him off.

“Fine, fine, bad joke. Care to explain why you carried home an entire bakery?”

“Saint Lucy.”

“Ohhhhh. I forgot.” No one had mentioned it at his office, but now that Even reminded him it explained why a bunch of people were coming in late. Isak scooped a saffron bun from the top of one of the bags. It was still soft so he bit into it. “Not bad. Bit greedy though, don’t you think?”

Even rolled his eyes as he unpacked the other bag, pulling out two trays of buns that were sitting on top of their usual groceries. “I accepted the appropriate amount during the parade, but then the entire table in the teachers’ lounge was full of the leftovers. It felt rude to leave them all there.”

“And the better solution was our kitchen?”

“Your belly, to be precise.” Even walked over to him and poked Isak in the stomach. Before he could step out of reach Even leaned in and landed a kiss on his cheek as well. “They’re good though, no?”

Isak nodded around another bite.

“I had like, six already.”

“Well keep eating, because I am not the only one getting fat this Christmas.” Isak shoved his bun in his mouth to free his hands and he helped Even unpack the rest of the groceries. Their plans for stir-fry were shelved, the ingredients they intended to use shoved into the fridge along with everything else, and they simply ate buns for dinner. They set enough aside for their lunches the next day, and managed to wrap up and freeze the rest.

* * *

Isak groaned with regret when they were climbing into bed later that night. “Not one of your better ideas, I must say.”

“Excuse me, the buns are excellent. It was your decision to try to beat my record in under four hours. _With_ chocolate milk”

Isak groaned again. Even patted his stomach when he had slid close enough, and Isak let out a small burp in response.

“You’ll feel better once you fart probably.”

“Saints don’t fart.”

Even’s laugh shook the whole bed. “You? A saint? Bitch please.” He hissed the rejection like Eskild did, an old habit and loving tribute. Isak picked up on the catch phrase and sighed.

“I bet Eskild is out right now in a platinum wig and light-up jockstrap trying to get men to touch his candle.”

“Lucy would be proud.” Even lifted his arms so Isak could move in close. Isak turned onto his stomach and hitched his leg over Even’s. The new position helped relieve some of the pressure in his belly. Once he was settled Even tugged at the blanket to make sure it was covering both of them.

Isak was just about to drift off to sleep, warm and steady tucked into Even’s side, when he heard his whisper.

“I always wanted to be Lucy.”

“Like…in general?” Isak whispered back.

“No, back in school. The girls were so lucky, and they always chose one with really pretty hair.”

“You have pretty hair.” Isak blindly reached up for Even’s head, to run his fingers through his hair. In the dark he just ended up patting his ear though. Even chuckled.

“They had the hair and the candles and the robes and all I got to do was sing at the back of the line.” Even’s voice dropped even lower. “I was never chosen.”

Isak burrowed further into Even’s side. He didn’t want to acknowledge Even’s statement with a response. Technically it was true, but he didn’t need to confirm the regret and pity that now joined them in bed. He tried to think of something to kick it out. When he couldn’t come up with anything, he just started humming the song. He joined Even at the back of the line.

Suddenly, Even shot up. The movement sent Isak flying away, and the song was strangled into a yelp. “Oi!” Isak was able to prop himself up on his elbows just in time to see Even already out of bed, standing naked in front of their closet. He was mumbling, and then digging, and then most of his body disappeared in between the curtains of their clothes.

Isak couldn’t think of what Even was looking for. The only stuff they tucked that far into their closet were their toys. He tried to figure out how Even jumped from the song to sex but then realized it was impossible, despite the years of practice his brain had by now of chasing Even’s leaps.

“Yes!” Even reappeared with a handful of gauzy fabric held high in a fist of victory. “We were about to throw this out.”

Isak remembered the box at the bottom of the closet that was half full of clothes they both didn’t want anymore, things ready to be donated. “Is that….”

“My Halloween costume.” Even found the arm holes and slid the white sheath over his head. It hadn’t gotten a second use after that night in the pool, but they’d held onto it for the memories. Isak saw where the hem had been ripped from the bike chain as the fabric slipped down Even’s skin. He reflexively clicked his tongue in minuscule mourning for the loss of Even’s nudity. Even turned back to the closet on another hunt.

“Please do not put that wig on again. That was a crime.”

“No, we definitely threw that out a long time ago.” What Even pulled out instead was one of his ties, red. He wrapped it around his waist and tied it tight, cinching the fabric. In their dark room Isak had a brief vision, a wave of déjà vu, seeing Even’s back in gauzy white, walking away from him toward an absolute mystery. Without his long underwear this was a much more revealing look, so Isak enjoyed the hit of nostalgia followed so closely by the echoing boom of Even’s booty in motion. He fell back into the bed, too tired to chase.

Isak closed his eyes and listened for him. He thought he heard the rustle of their Christmas tree, a scrawny thing in the corner of their living room. Even had been able to carry it home over his shoulder, leaving Isak with no effort to contribute, except for profuse apologies to anyone else on the sidewalk when Even decided to turn his body without warning. Even decorated the tree with paper crafts he’d made with his students during class, and Isak had begun leaving poorly wrapped gifts at the base. To someone who didn’t know better, it would look like a five-year-old was about to come bursting into the living room in reindeer pajamas to admire their work and leave out a letter for Santa.

Isak slapped his hand over his eyes even though the room was dark and his eyes were still closed. He never would have believed he’d be the one getting wistful about kids, fantasizing about that exact scenario playing out in their apartment. When he first started realizing his true desire for expanding their family he mentioned it to Even outright. Even had been just as surprised as him. They’d had a few lengthy discussions about their future and their options, but then they would return to their usual pattern of life: work, home, each other, their overflow of love extending to the children at school and their unofficial nieces and nephews. The discussions were nice but they had yet to turn into action.

He filed away his hint of longing for another conversation, maybe once Even was home on break. It was something to think about for the new year. Isak was pulled back to the present when the noise Even was making got louder, and Isak could hear something dragging on the ground as Even approached. He propped himself up again, pushing his upper body back against the headboard.

“Oh honey,” Isak lamented when Even reappeared. “You have pine needles in your hair.” It looked like a horrible case of dandruff, or Magnus’s face whenever he ate a poppy seed bagel. Even in the darkness Isak could tell how much a mess he’d made. Even ignored him though, dropping to the ground to gather whatever he’d been dragging.

A flash of light came from the base of their bed, flickering a couple of times before holding steady. The light was soft and warm. It danced on the walls, moving with the sound of glass clinking. It took him a minute, but then Isak realized what Even had been carrying, untangling on the floor. He started to laugh, soft and warm, but it bubbled up into something heartier when Even popped up to his full height and presented himself.

An angel glowed and filled their room. A saint. “Even!”

He couldn’t spin because he was constrained by the string of lights climbing up his back and circling his head. He’d shaken off the needles and weaved the lights into a crown. His hair reflected gold, and the lights cast funny shadows down his face. Even’s eyes and smile twinkled a bright reflection though. He stood in pride and let Isak take it all in.

“What a beautiful Saint Lucy,” he admired. “Pretty hair,” he added in a murmur.

Even put his hands on his hips, their curve accentuated by his red tie, and announced, “I chose myself.”

Isak smiled and gave him a firm nod. Yes he did.

When he’d gotten his fill, Isak reached for his phone on the bedside table. He opened the camera and Even took his cue to pose. “Your students will probably get a kick out of this.” Isak tapped the shutter repeatedly, wanting to catch every variation of light. “Oh. Actually, never mind.” Isak frowned as he swiped through the photos he’d taken.

“Eh?” Even relaxed, but remained trapped.

“The light…it lights you up from behind so I can see through your dress. I can see your, um, your magi.”

It took a second for the meaning to register, but then Even threw his head back with a laugh. The strand of lights started slipping from his hair, and as his body shook with joy they slithered to the ground. “Isak! Are you serious?”

“Look!” He tossed his phone to the end of the bed where Even could reach it. With the lights back on the ground the room had dimmed a bit, but his phone screen lit up Even’s face as he looked at the pictures. His laughter grew with the evidence. “Who knew Saint Lucy had such a big dick.”

“Isaaaak.” Even was well-endowed, but that particular light and shadow play made some enhancements. He threw the phone back to Isak with a chiding look. It was ineffective though, when his giggles started up again. Isak zoomed in on the photos to admire them further and started giggling as well. “Thank you for absolutely ruining this moment.”

“Um, excuse me, I did not do anything. Per usual, it’s your dick’s fault.” He flashed the zoomed in photo back at Even, who rolled his eyes. Even left Isak to his ogling while he cleaned up the lights at his feet.

The room dipped into darkness when Even left. Isak moved the photos to a hidden album so he wouldn’t accidentally share them with anyone else. They weren’t as explicit as the others he had of Even, but they also weren’t particularly subtle. Even’s dick never was. Isak double-checked his alarms, then slid his phone onto the bedside table. He settled back down into his pillow and listened to Even wrestling with the tree again. He wouldn’t be surprised if only half of the branches were left the next morning.

Then Even and his warmth returned. Isak’s body rolled toward it naturally, a never-ending quest for him. He grunted in displeasure when he came in contact with the old gauzy material, which didn’t smell great after years of being in the closet. “Take this off.” He tugged at it. “I don’t want to sleep with Lucy.” Even shifted his weight around in order to free the dress, and then he loosened the tie to pull the whole ensemble off. Lucy was discarded and turned into a puddle on the floor.

They resumed their positions from before Even’s revelation: Even’s arms went up, Isak’s leg hitched, their conversation whispered. “Was it everything you thought it would be?”

“Yup. Got the hair, the song, the buns.” Even rattled off the checklist of a childhood dream come true. Silly as it was, it was still a wish fulfilled. Isak was proud of him too, for making it happen for himself. He was honored to have merely witnessed it. And to have captured a few good photos.

Isak still couldn’t recall the lyrics to the song, even though he’d sang it growing up. He wasn’t totally sure who Saint Lucy was either, the historical significance mostly lost on a kid who was more focused on the free food and distraction at school. He supposed none of that really mattered though, because that wasn’t the point of Even’s wish. It wasn’t the hair, the song, the buns. That wasn’t what he meant when he said he always wanted to be Lucy.

There were no saints or martyrs here. Just Even and his light, chosen.


End file.
